Sailor Moon: What's Going On in the Universe
by Asian-Hottie007
Summary: It's about Serena...Poor young Serena...All though she may be with the enemy, she stills has a heart...If you want to find out... STAY SHARPED EYES AND LOOK OUT FOR MY CHAPTER 2!


Sailor Moon: What's Going On in the Universe?  
  
'Darien!!! NOOO!!!' Sailor moon screams 'Darien!!! DARRIEN!! NOOO!!! Please don't leave me.' Tears run down Sailor moon's face and drips onto Tuxedo Mask's cheeks while she holds him in her arms after he took a dark blast from Queen Daratomee.  
  
Serena wakes up in her bed and sees that she is in her room not in an old, veined, big, lair. She holds her hands up and looks at them while they shake.  
  
'What's the matter Serena, can't seem to sleep or did you have a bad dream again?' Luna hops onto her bed and asks.  
  
'No Luna, I didn't have a bad dream I was-I was-I was just thinking.' She keeps starring at her trembling hands.  
  
'All right then you should get some sleep, it'll do you good' Luna hops off and scats to the hall and up the stairs to Rini's bedroom.  
  
Next morning Serena wakes up at 7:00 am, got ready, ate breakfast & ran as fast as she could to Rae's house for a session meeting about there newest enemy, Lady Queen Daratomee.  
  
'You're 'LATE' Serena!' Rae shoves it into her face. But Serena just walked over to her seat and laid down on the soft flooring, everyone stares at her in wondering of what she was thinking about.  
  
'Oh Darien.' She whispers.  
  
'RINI!!! RINI!!!! WERE ARE YOU?' a strange voice comes from the front and Serena jumps up and rushes to the front.  
  
'DARIEN?' Serena is now confused.  
  
'Oh! Hi meatball head.'  
  
'ARGH! I TOLD YOU MILLIONS OF TIMES TO NOT TO CALL MEEEE MEATBALL HEAD!!!!'  
  
'Whoa.all right all right.calm down.'  
  
'What are you doing hear, Jason?' Jason was sorta like a twin to Darien.Same voice but Jason's was just a lil lighter, same hair color, tallness-same, eyes-same, face-same, EVERYTHING WAS THE SAME!  
  
'Oh Darien told me to get Rini from the temple and I don't even know who she looks like.'  
  
'Darien sent you?'  
  
'Like I said meatball head'  
  
'Humph! Rini is down at the other side of the temple she's there reading or drawing.'  
  
'Ok Serena.' Jason passes her as he pates her head in a friendly pat. Everyone in the temple looks at Serena oddly.  
  
'What's wrong Serena?' Amy asks in a shy, low voice.  
  
'Oh nothing, nothing at all that's important.'Serena slumps over and sits in her seat. They starts talking about their newest enemy, the Queen of Orcasaltra,  
  
'I had that dream again.IT'S GONNA HAPPEN YOU GUYS!! I-I-I can't BARE it ANYMORE!!!' Serena screams it out and runs to the front of the temple & down the stairs, while the other girls looks out to the front in shock.  
  
Luna, Artimus & Mina catches up with her and starts to walk with Serena.  
  
'What was the dream about Serena? I mean, I'm so sorry Mea --Serena, trust me it won't ever happen to you & him.Serena?' She stares at Serena but her best friend doesn't answer.  
  
'I'm going home now and don't follow!' She yells as she runs back home, but once she get a distance that Mina can't see her she turns the other way to get to Darien's apt (apartment).  
  
*Knock* *knock* Serena is at the door waiting for Darien to open the door.Nothing.Nada.She knocks again.The door opens half way and then there was silence.  
  
'Hi Darien.Umm I came here to see if you were.well.never mind.' Tears fill her eyes as she looks at her feet. Now she was completely crying, sobbing actually. 'Darien I know that you and I can't be together because of our lives but can't we just be with together just this once alone with our privacy?' She stumbles over and starts sobbing into Darien's clothes.  
  
He hugs her back and says 'Serena I love you but I can't be with you.I know this is hard for you but you know what will happen.Your life and family and you especially you will be harmed by the Queen.'  
  
'Don't leave me.!'She exclaims. He pushes her out the door and closed the door behind her. She starts banging on the door and crying for him to be with her and is telling him she doesn't care! That she only wants to be with him!  
  
'Darien! DARIEN!! PLEASE DON'T GO!! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS!! JUST DON'T SHUT ME OUT OF YOUR LIFE!!! DARIEEEENNNN!!!!!!' She stops and starts walking out of the apt. As she walks out it starts to rain lightly and she cursed that she didn't have a raincoat or umbrella.then as she walks in the rain it starts to shower. She looks around, she is lost, and everyone stares at her when they pass her, she looks but no familiar faces appear.  
  
Serena's is lost in her mind and she doesn't care that she is running, running into lost ness. Running away from her fears of the future but now she doesn't know were she is, lost in the world.  
  
'I'm lost.I'll parish soon with no love! I HATE THE WORLD! And the world will kill me' She runs but she can't find herself and then she falls, she hits the ground and is unconscious. 'Sooo.Ray, were is Serena and Luna?' Lita asks the next morning.  
  
'How WOULD I know besides she always late don't worry she'll be here.' She answers.  
  
'I have a feeling that Serena is in danger.' Luna said.  
  
'Hmm hmm hmm hmmm.Little Miss Princess is just lying around.' 1 of Queen Daratomee's assassin is floating over Serena's body. 'My lady will be proud of me!' She uses her powers to make Serena float and then into a black hole with the assassin.  
  
'My lady, I have something for you. Here lies the princess of the moon.' And shows the Serena that was once lost but now is in care of the enemy.  
  
'Ahhh.Very good I shall grant you any wish you would like.'  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.  
  
Sorry yall but I think I should have just ended it here and write chapter 2 l8t3r! 


End file.
